memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Portal in die Vergangenheit
Ein Supernova droht den Planeten Sarpeidon zu zerstören. Kirk, Spock und McCoy finden heraus, dass die Bewohner durch ein Zeitportal in die Vergangenheit geflohen sind. Durch ein Versehen verschwindet Kirk durch das Zeitportal und landet in der Epoche des Mittelalters. Spock und Pille wollen ihm folgen, werden allerdings 5.000 Jahre zurück in die Eiszeit geschickt. Zusammenfassung Eine Supernova droht den Planeten Sarpeidon zu zerstören. Die ''Enterprise'' schwenkt in die Umlaufbahn ein und Kirk, Spock und McCoy beamen hinunter. Dort treffen sie in einer großen Bibliothek auf Mr. Atoz, den letzten der Bewohner des Planeten. Alle anderen sind bereits aufgrund der Supernova geflohen. Während sich die Offiziere weiter umsehen, stößt Kirk auf eine Datenscheibe über eine Epoche, die dem Mittelalter auf der Erde ähnelt. Ein Hilferuf einer Frau schreckt ihn auf und er geht der Sache nach. Mit einmal ist er in dieser Epoche, die er sich gerade angesehen hat und kommt der Frau zu Hilfe. Spock und Pille wollen Kirk folgen und gehen durch das selbe Portal, werden allerdings 5000 Jahre zurück in die Eiszeit geschickt. Von Kirk ist keine Spur, sie können ihn aber hören und mit ihm sprechen, was dazu führt, dass Kirk wegen Hexerei in den Kerker gesteckt wird. Der Ankläger von Kirk horcht auf, als Kirk ihm von der Bibliothek und Mr. Atoz erzählt. Er scheint auch von dort zu kommen. [[Bild:Zarabeth.jpg|thumb|200px|'Zarbeth']] Pille macht die Kälte schwer zu schaffen und er wird immer schwächer. Spock weigert sich allerdings ohne ihn weiter zu gehen. Überraschend taucht eine Gestalt im Pelzmantel auf und führt beide in eine Höhle, die durch eine heiße unterirdische Quelle einen guten Zufluchsort bietet. Spock versorgt Pille soweit er kann und hält ihn warm. Ihr Retter entpuppt sich als eine junge Frau namens Zarabeth. Sie und ihre gesamte Familie wurden von einem tyrannischen Herrscher alleine in unterschiedliche Epochen versetzt als Strafe, weil sie gegen ihren Herrscher rebellierten. Pille erholt sich langsam, während sich Zarabeth und Spock näher kommen. Spocks Verhalten wird immer merkwürdiger, er ißt Fleisch, obwohl er Vegetarier ist, er verhält sich Pille gegenüber recht agressiv und verliebt sich in Zarabeth. Er findet sich auch sehr schnell mit Zarabeths Erklärung ab, dass sie nicht wieder in ihre eigene Zeit zurückkehren können, da die Zeitmaschine (Atavachron) ihre Zellstruktur an die jeweilige Epoche anpaßt und sie bei einer Rückkehr sterben würden. Pille vermutet, dass Spock sich wie die Vulkanier vor 5000 Jahren verhält, als diese noch nicht ihre Gefühle unterdrückten und eine agressive und leidenschaftliche Rasse waren. Er kann Spock schließlich doch dazu bringen, ihm bei der Suche nach dem Portal zu helfen. In der Zwischenzeit ist Kirk aus dem Kerker geflohen und mit Hilfe des Anklägers findet er das Portal. Nur die Leute, die vorher verändert wurden, können nicht zurückkehren. Kirk, Spock und McCoy wurden nicht verändert. Wieder in die Bibliothek, zwingt Kirk Atoz ihm zu helfen seine Freunde zu finden. Als sie die richtige Datenscheibe in die Maschine einlegen kann Kirk sie hören. Spock möchte bei Zarabeth bleiben, aber da McCoy und Spock zusammen das Portal durchquert haben, müssen sie auch wieder gemeinsam zurückkehren. Schweren Herzens entschließt sich Spock dazu McCoy zu begleiten. Atoz flüchtet als Letzter der Bewohner durch das Portal in die Vergangenheit. Montgomery Scott kann die drei Offiziere noch rechtzeitig vor der Supernova an Bord beamen und die Enterprise flieht mit Warp vor dem explodierenden Stern. Hintergrundinformationen Der Originaltitel "All Our Yesterdays" stammt aus Shakespeares "Macbeth" (Akt V, Szene 5): "To-morrow, and to-morrow, and to-morrow, creeps in this petty pace from day to day, to the last syllable of recorded time; and '''all our yesterdays' have lighted fools the way to dusty death."'' Es ist die einzige Folge die nicht an Bord der Enterprise spielt. Dialogzitate * Der Offizier, der Kirk verhaftet hat und beweisen will, dass er ein Hexenmeister ist. "Ich hörte, wie der Geist zu ihm sprach. Er antwortete ihm und nannte ihn '''Pille'."'' Links und Verweise Gaststars * Mariette Hartley als Zarabeth ** Katharina Lopinski * Ian Wolfe als Mr. Atoz ** Leo Bardischewski * Kermit Murdock als Ankläger ** Gernot Duda * Johnny Haymer als Constable ** Leon Rainer * Anna Karen als Frau ** Maddalena Kerrh * Stan Barrett als Gefängniswärter ** Manfred Erdmann * Ed Bakey als Fechter 1 ** Ulf J. Söhmisch * Al Cavens als Fechter 2 ** Ulf J. Söhmisch Verweise Atavachron Kategorie:Episode (TOS) en:All Our Yesterdays es:All Our Yesterdays nl:All Our Yesterdays